


Deeper,deeper

by willaerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd
Summary: 閱讀請注意•地→←←水和7813前提的17。•牛爸的設定是，由於和滷蛋的記憶混雜在一起，有時候主觀意識是滷蛋，而有時候是大地。
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)





	Deeper,deeper

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀請注意  
> •地→←←水和7813前提的17。  
> •牛爸的設定是，由於和滷蛋的記憶混雜在一起，有時候主觀意識是滷蛋，而有時候是大地。

少女站在毫無光亮的沙灘上眺望海面。她身後的海灘上的腳印沿著整條海岸線烙下了長長的印記，一直延續到視野盡頭。她腳下海水一浪又一浪地打來，聲音單調而刺耳。  
整個世界一片死寂，少女站在海岸線上駐足良久。  
她累了，走不動了。  
自從墜入黑暗中以來，時間的觀念也變得淡薄，她茫然地孜然一身向著不知名的方向前進尋找出口，無數次在真夜中眺望一望無際的海平線。  
她握緊了手中的拿像帕普果一樣的護身符——那是唯一與另外兩個人連接的羈絆。  
她記得Eraqus曾經對他們說過。  
一個人的一生充滿了許多羈絆，無論是生、老、病、死，還是命運、轉折、希望和絕望，能與你相遇的那些人，總是多多少少與你有著一種名為緣的羈絆。  
那時候自己還是在年幼無知的年紀，只瞭解了字面上的意思，但深究其含義，他們三個人應該都毫無想法。  
冰涼的海水灌入了她的鞋里，打濕了脚面。她低下頭端詳著白花花的海水，任由漲潮吞沒了自己的雙腳。漸漸地，灌滿了海水的鞋子沉重不堪，她站在淺灘上動彈不得。  
漲潮仍然沒有停止。  
連接到沙灘的黑闇回廊開啟，黑衣男子走了出來。他的帽子遮住了臉，在冥冥的黑暗中掩蓋了自己的容貌。  
男子走向了他經常徘徊的那篇沙灘——還未走到，他就看到了躺在海灘上人影。他下意識地加速了腳步踱步過去，卻在距離很遠的地方駐足。  
一時四周靜謐得很，潮水一波一波地打來，由遠及近的聲音干擾著他的情緒。他面前的浪花拍打著這片海灘，沙子鬆軟而濕潤。  
他握緊了手。即使沒有心，他也能夠確認這種像是心臟高速地拍打胸口的感覺。  
男子轉過身想要離開，他走了幾步，身體又像是在抗爭一樣停了下來。他的腦海中映射出了許多的回憶，有些是已經在記憶中塵封許久的，充滿了陌生感；有些則是像昨天的回憶一樣親切——只是那些回憶中的身影，都能跟剛剛出現在他眼前的人影重疊上。  
名為Xemnas的男子再一次走回了最初停駐的位置，站在原地觀察了好一會，確認對方已經失去了意識。  
他慢慢地走上前，像是怕把對方驚醒一樣半跪在海水中，小心翼翼地伸出手橫抱起她。  
那是即使戴著手套也能感受到海水涼意的溫度。  
沿著海平線不遠處的沙灘上，有一塊黑色又平滑的岩石。那是男子經常駐足休憩的地方。他曾經每次來到這裡都會眺望著海平線沉思，只是今天他的懷中多了一個人。  
他并沒有注意到自己緊緊抱著對方，像是意外地獲得了寶物一般珍貴。  
——他坐在那塊岩石上低頭觀察對方的臉，親切而又懷念。他的手捧起了Aqua的臉，爾後又摘下了手套，溫熱的掌心撫在了對方冰冷的臉頰上。  
在意識到她的體力已經降到危及性命的程度時，他從衣兜里掏出了一罐綠色的液體。他熟練地用拇指撬開了木塞，扳開了Aqua的嘴慢慢地灌進嘴裡。丟棄了空瓶後，他還不忘了將對方唇邊的Potion擦拭乾淨。  
水藍色的短髮，像是完全沒有經過時間洗禮的清秀臉龐，10年間轉瞬即逝，但對方的容貌就像是記憶中昨天的模樣一樣絲毫未有改變。  
他想起了還是曾經在那個經常能看到流星的高臺上，也是像現在一樣，她靠在自己的肩膀上休息，年幼的自己有些緊張地望著遠方，心中祈禱著時間能夠再慢一點。  
——就像現在一樣，那也是他唯一的一次體會這種依偎帶來的親密。  
他摸了摸少女的脖頸，發現體溫仍然沒有上升。隨後他站起身繞至這塊岩石的後方，找了一個靠在岩石上的舒服的角度，仍舊是單膝跪地，輕輕地將她放置在沙灘上。  
緊接著他走向了背對著海水的方向，在很短的時間內又走了回來，一隻手臂下夾著不知從哪裡找到的干木柴，在正對著岩石和少女的位置上搭起了篝火。木柴數量不多，但這個位置背著海風，也足夠能少一陣子了。  
他滿意地看著面前的木柴堆，伸出手打了一個響指，篝火便迅速地燃燒起來。  
看來塵封的記憶中，火魔法的使用也沒有忘記。  
篝火的火苗搖曳著，雖然火勢并不旺盛，但站在附近仍舊能夠感受到溫暖。在他認為沒有問題要離開的時候，通過火焰反射他看到了Aqua手中有個閃亮的東西晃了他的眼。  
他有些好奇地走上前俯身觀看，卻愣在當場。  
那明晃晃的東西不是他物，正是像她髪色一樣的，水藍色一般美麗的護身符。  
Xemnas眯起眼望向了少女的臉龐良久，伸出手摘下了戴在頭上的帽子，銀色的長髮像是瀑布一樣散落下來。連他自己也能看到，映入眼簾的長劉海有著令人感到複雜情緒的銀白色，早已經不是記憶中那深色的棕黑。  
他掏出了懷中與她一樣的護身符，象徵著泥土顏色的部份已經殘破不堪，金屬鏈也不堪時間的風化已經大片褪色。  
他沉思了許久，最終站起身，輕輕地握著那個舊護身符的金屬鏈，像是隨時要將它丟掉一樣，毫不在乎地背對著這片海灘唯一的光源，向著相反的方向離開。  
在踏入黑暗回廊前，他轉過頭再次望向了那片光源——也是Aqua沉睡的方向，輕輕低語：  
“吾友啊……現在，還不是我們相聚之時。”  
丟下了這句話之後，他戴上帽子，慢慢踱步走進面前的黑暗回廊。  
褪色的金屬鏈隨著他的尾音從手中滑落，掉在了回廊口的沙灘上；而這條黑暗回廊的入口很快就消失在這篇海灘，只留下了單調的潮水聲迴響。  
Aqua睜開眼，先是火焰燃燒樹枝發出嗶嗶啵啵的聲音傳入耳中。她的聚焦很快調整過來，面前支起的一團篝火火勢燒的正旺——儘管那是一團小小的火焰，但是在這個黑暗的世界盡頭，也足夠令她安心下來了。  
她坐起來，火焰照在她的身上很暖。她低下頭把玩離她手中的水藍色護身符發呆。  
大約是過了好一會，她已經不再覺得寒冷，而身上的衣服已經幾近乾燥。  
她站起身伸個懶腰疏鬆一下筋骨的下一秒鐘，順著火光映照的不遠處，一個亮閃閃的東西映入了Aqua的眼簾。  
出於好奇，她向著那個閃閃發亮的東西的位置走去。  
她俯身拾起了那已經陳舊不堪的護身符，無語淚凝。  
“Terra……？”  
在意識到護身符的主人應該還會有在附近徘徊的可能性，她立即向周圍呼喊著那個人的名字。  
Terra.Terra.Terra.  
她突然想起，曾經的曾經，那個他們仍然在朝夕相處年少時代，Aqua和他在附近玩探險遊戲遇到下雨而迷了路，膽小的自己在霧霾中哭個不停。  
她還記得，最後是Terra拉起她的手，另一隻手握緊了那把木製的keyblade，一邊高聲安慰著她，探索著回家的路。  
那時候Terra掌心的溫暖，就像是這個護身符傳來的體溫一樣。  
也是那時候開始，Aqua希望能夠有一天不僅成為他的戰友，也能夠在他困難的時候幫助他渡過難關。  
事實上她也的確做到了。  
只是事到如今，如果這一切都不是幻覺，真的是這個人曾經來到她的身邊，爲什麽連自己醒過來的時間都不能等呢。  
“Terra……”  
帶著深深的疑問與自責，Aqua沿著守護的方向繼續前行。

-Another Side –

Xemnas的房間內，房間的主人正一臉凝重地坐在白色的長椅上。水藍色長髮的青年副官Saix毫無表情地站在他旁邊，手裡拿著一疊厚厚的文件正在通讀上面的扼要信息。  
這些內容大多數Xemnas都已知曉，只不過是個彙報的形式而已。他完全可以大手一揮示意對方對下，一直以來習慣於一個人在自己房間內思考他最近發現比起走形式的彙報，自己更多的關注點則是端詳起了對方的臉頰。他的目光順著青年臉上的X型印記一直轉移到水藍色的髮絲上。  
他就這樣毫不掩飾地盯著看，握緊掌心回想著剛剛懷抱中的溫度。  
“……怎麼了？”副官似乎察覺到被這種目光看得很不舒服，他放下了手中的文件，單刀直入地直接發問。  
Xemnas被他的話打斷了思緒，但仍然是一臉疑惑地望向他的臉。  
“從剛剛開始起就一直在盯著這邊看，這些報告有什麽不妥嗎？”  
“……沒有。”低沉的聲線迴蕩在耳邊。  
自己以前的聲音究竟是怎樣了，已經久遠得記不清楚了。  
藍髪青年沒了脾氣，他沉默了幾秒鐘後又繼續發問：“那麼我還有必要繼續彙報這些嗎？您看起來好像需要休息的樣子。”  
Xemnas不喜歡吵鬧，所以私下Saix彙報工作的時候，站的位置通常距離他很近。他也曾經因為工作的問題與銀髮男子坐在同一張桌子上，但青年印象中也就只有罕有的一、兩次。  
正在思考對方會不會讓自己離開的時候，一隻手抓住了他的手腕，不等Saix反應過來，順勢就把他拉倒入懷中。  
“Xem……nas大人？”Saix仰起頭盯著對方金色的瞳孔，人類時期的記憶正在不斷地提示他名為恐懼的感受。  
銀髮男子沒有說話，只是將環繞在副官腰間的手臂收緊，僅僅是加重環抱力道的這一個動作就讓副官青年身體僵直，動彈不得。  
“……就這樣。”  
對方的聲音很輕，不仔細聽就聽不到的程度。Xemnas停滯了幾十秒鐘後，另外一隻手從大腿沿著大衣的側線撫摸，手一直滑到了副官的後背上，在肩胛骨的位置來回摩擦。  
Saix來不及應付這個突如其來的情況，這種觸電一般令人生理反感的行為令他想用力掙脫卻反被抱得更緊，不得已他再次再次試探性地請求對方。  
“……Xemnas大人？”  
對方沒有回話，只是像安撫小貓一般鬆開環在腰間的力道，但仍然是在對方掌控Saix行動的範圍，他的手在副官那順滑的髮絲上來回磨搓，最終挑起一束水藍色的髮絲在手掌中，有些玩味地將頭髮拉至副官眼前。  
Saix啞然，他想移開了目光望向別處，卻被對方那長及胸口的髮絲吸引，雖然是無存，但尷尬的表情全然寫在了臉上。  
Xemnas看著對方陷入思考停止掙扎，索性也送開了手臂——與他想像中一樣，Saix並沒有掙脫，而是就這樣維持伏在對方身上的姿勢放鬆下來，頭靠在了他的胸口，正確來說是心臟的位置。與狂暴起來完全不同地，他像一隻怠倦的小貓一樣，安靜地只能聽到呼吸間的吐息聲。  
銀髮的男子毫無表情地把玩著手中的髮絲，水藍色的髮絲在燈光下顯得炫目又美麗，甚至有些令人心醉。  
『要是她現在還陪伴在自己身邊，或許也會像這樣留起長髮吧。』  
這樣想著，他以複雜表情親吻了手中的那束水藍色的長髮。  
Saix一驚。他花了幾分鐘時間儘量克制住自己厭惡地想要立刻離開的生理反應，儘管有千百萬個不願意，但現在他還是要忍耐。  
——這已經是第三次了，Saix很記得清楚。  
安慰人這種事情雖然從人類時期開始就是Saix厭煩的工作，但進入機關以來反而到輕鬆了很多。而Xemnas雖然推舉他作為副官，但對他的需求也異常地少。  
——他並沒有對藍髪青年做出他不能接受的事情，相反偶爾的時候還會這個樣子，但即使是這樣，Saix也非常不喜歡。  
想到這裡青年將眼睛閉上，他決定放置自己，任由對方處置。  
Xemnas則是繼續把玩著手裡順滑又柔軟的長髮，閉上眼，把頭深深地埋在對方肩膀上，拋開了所有思緒，任憑肉體和精神空置下來的疲態將自己吞沒。  
晚些時刻，Saix隻身一人沉著臉回到房間， 輕輕關上房門。  
靠在門上，青年副官只要閉上雙眼，腦海裡浮現的總是那銀色的髮絲，還有那能夠看透一切的金色瞳孔。  
他踉蹌地走到床邊坐下，雙手搭在膝蓋上，一個人沉思。屈辱和不甘浮現在他的臉上，俊美的無關因為眉頭緊鎖有些變形。人類時期的記憶清晰而明確地告訴他，現在的這種情緒叫做沮喪。  
“可惡……”青年副官的右手捶打在床板上，一下又一下。  
在意識到這種行為沒有任何意義的時候，藍髪青年壓制住了這種發洩怒火的方式。他的目光從自己的手一直轉移到了床邊的櫃子，俯身拉開抽屜，一個陳舊的黑色飛盤靜置在抽屜里。  
他看了良久，爾後默默地把抽屜合上。  
最終，他決定忘掉這些不快，站起身走向浴室。  
關閉房門的瞬間，門板與牆壁摩擦的聲音，機械又沉重。

『名為傷口的東西，總是會彌留在心底，深深地刻在只有自己能夠看到的地方。  
在得到溫暖的時候……誰，又會想起誰。』

——Deeper, deeper.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 最初的設定其實是一個循環。  
> 水姐追逐的大地（牛爸），牛爸無意識追逐著很像水姐的月媽，月媽留戀著莉亞（阿庫），阿庫被六吸引，六和風風聯繫著，而風風依賴像母親一樣存在的水姐。


End file.
